territory_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches
RobloxScreenShot04052013_150344793.jpg|The Island Glitch, you can't see the land on mainland. With massive, complex game play comes several glitches that help and hurt the players experience. It can help if the player gets lots of stuff from it, and loses nearly nothing, but if a player looses all he has progressed for, it becomes a issue. Territory Conquest has several Glitches, Bugs, and Exploits, that need to be fixed, but almost can not be fixed. Troop Swap Glitch A common glitch that is rather hard to accomplish results in the attacking player losing all of their attacking army. This glitch is accomplished by having a really low numbered territory, usually 10 or less. Once an army of another player arrives, at the exact instant they take the land, give the land to the Neutral team. If done correctly and at the right moment, the attackers army is given to the Neutrals. Use of this tactic usually results in a kick from the server. However, I view it as a legitimate tactic if you can execute it well. It should make you think twice before bulldozing through land. ''STATUS: ''PATCHED Fog of War Glitch On occasion, upon starting a new game, players will not be given Fog of War. This more commonly occurs when the previous game ended in a large scale fight, or above 3000 Seconds in Length. The lack of Fog of War allows players to see all troop movement activity across the entire map, but not troop numbers. It is an extremely useful tool for the player that has this glitch, as they can track all of the armies around the map without having to be near them. If the player affected by this glitch Sends or Receives an Alliance Request, then Fog of War will return. Therefore, it is a good idea for you to send and cancel an ally request to EVERYONE in the game, just to be sure no one has this glitch. It is notable that there are some Fog of War glitches that prevent land from being shown that should be shown. This can usually be fixed by Sending or Receiving an Alliance request, or by a reset. In some instances, however, it can result in you being unable to attack that land directly. In which case it then becomes an inconveinance. STATUS: PATCHED Invincible Army Glitch A random bug that happens to players when, no matter the size go against a lower oppenant or vise versa, in which their army never dies after being attacked for long periods of time. Unfourtunately, this bug seems to not be fixable unless the player does it himself. A way to stop the bug is to, back your troops off of an opposing territory, or leave the land you are defending, then reattack the force. This is only one way you can fix the glitch but I imagine it has something to do with script bugs and that it may be fixable, but it doesn't seem so and might noot ever be able to fix it. ''STATUS: ''UNPATCHED Deselect/Select Glitch A bug well known to cause the player to not be able to deselect the already selected territory, or you can not select a territory because the scripts seemed to have broken. When the glitch happens, generally you can reset to fix the problem, but it might be faster to repeatedly press B or Z keys. The bug isn't much of a problem to most, but could cause a player to lose a battle he was winning or ruin his gameplay. Currently, the best options, as said above are to Reset or Press B or Z keys. ''STATUS: ''UNPATCHED Rogue Troop Glitch Sometimes, the AI used for troop movement can glitch, causing massive headaches for the player. Most of the complications come from Automatic Troop Movement. For example, if you try to Automove troops from a location on a mainland to an Island, it will most likely glitch. Chances of glitching are higher when automoving through territories that are under attack, automoving through allies, and can be achieved easiest by automoving into a territory that is being attacked by your ally. If the ally takes the territory, your troops will seize up. The Rogue troops glitch is easily identified by the frozen troops. You can no longer use or command these frozen troops. They still register in your overall Solider count, but are unusable. ''STATUS: ''UNPATCHED Sneak Peak Glitch Due to how ROBLOX loads things after a character reset, it is possible, for a brief moment, to view the entire map. Similar to the Fog of War glitch, you can see all troop movements, but no numbers. However using this glitch only renders the map visible for a short time immediately after spawning before returning to the usual Fog of War. It is highly unlikely that this glitch can be patched, other than the use of GUI's to blind the player during Respawn. ''STATUS: ''UNPATCHED Category:Information